


When Demigoddesses Clash

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Castiel, Always Female Dean Winchester, Amazon AU, Amazon Dean, Amazon Hunter Dean, Artist Castiel, Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Female Character, Black Castiel, Castiel has a Lip Piercing, F/F, Genderbending, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Dean (Deanelle), Lesbian Sex, Princess Dean, Punk Castiel, Racebending, White Dean Winchester, fem!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trying out a new AU that I invented, kudos and comment if you want me to continue.</p><p>-Napoleon :')</p>
    </blockquote>





	When Demigoddesses Clash

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a new AU that I invented, kudos and comment if you want me to continue.
> 
> -Napoleon :')

Castiel had checked her safety belt countless of times before she relaxed into her seat.

Her nerves would not calm down as she nibbled at her black nails.

The summer art school program had been a dream come true.

She would be away from her family's cramped apartment and would be able to see a different part of the world in Japan.

The competition had been an awesome opportunity and she seemed at ease, so much so that she had fallen asleep.

Her slumber seemed peaceful enough until she had awoken to the plane's terrifying shaking and the gas masks being dropped down from above.

The emergency red lights of the aisle were on and people around were in an uproar.

She tried questioning her fellow passengers but no one knew what had been happening.

The pilot warned them of the inevitable impact and everyone held their heads low in the safety position.

The plane had broken into several pieces, scattering against the forest floor.

Though, somewhere along the line, Castiel had been knocked out cold.

When she awoke next, it was to the coldness of the night.

She had been still strapped into her seat but her neck had been aching and her arms felt numb.

The middle age man next to her had been dead and she couldn't breathe efficiently.

She undid her belt and tripped as she stumbled outside.

There was caked blood on the right side of her forehead and a gash on her shoulder.

"H-Hello? A-Anybody there?"

She called out and rustling was a response.

Afraid, she backed away slowly, about to head to the forsaken remnants of the plane when something grabbed a hold of her ankle and yanked her off her feet.

Soon enough, she was screaming as she was being dragged away into the darkness.

Something rough collided with her face and she passed out once again.

Castiel at this point had been dreaming that she was in the art program, making new friends and was distraught to be awoken.

When she attempted to move, she found herself constrained by heavy duty rope.

She blinked and looked around to find a boy and two women above her.

One woman was a brunette with shoulder length hair, her eyes perceptive and intimidating and the other was taller with blondish locks and a gentle face.

The brunette was shorter in her long dark blue dress that splayed out along the floor, it was almost Greek like in nature, with her silver armlets and silver band around her forehead.

The blonde had a golden band around her forehead, long dangling earrings of a lighter gold and her dress was an immaculate white, the upper part tube shaped and the bottom shredded precisely in medium strands.

The lower part with its revealing nature gave a view of her toned, strong legs.

Though the boy was the one that caught Castiel's eye. 

He was about Castiel's age.

He was extremely beautiful for a boy, his nose was delicate and it, along with his cheeks, was covered in awe-inspiring freckles.

His ears peaked out at either side and his arms and legs gave the idea that he was used to an athletic life.

He had a small gold band around his neck and had one around his forehead.

He was tall in stature with pixie like features in his simple, white toga that stopped at his knees.

His hair was an orangish-blonde, short and spiky and his light green eyes topped off his impish appearance.

"Hello child, would you like to explain to us how you came about our island?"

The brunette questioned.

"There was a plane crash...I, I was suppose to be going abroad for a summer program but I don't know what happened... I just woke up and everyone was gone or dead."

It was only when she finished that she saw the glowing light around her neck.

There was a golden lasso that was thin in size at the base of her throat.

The brunette turned to the blonde and they began to discuss.

"Do you think the island brought her here?"

"I've heard stories but from what I know, they were merely stories. Though, it could have just been an accident, the outer world machinery does have its faults at times,"

The blonde concluded.

"She looks weird."

The boy stated, eyes trained as he settled down onto the floor cross legged.

Castiel sighed, she was probably a disheveled mess but she knew that her appearance is what the boy meant.

Her natural, brown hair's ends were dyed lilac, her nails were black and she had in her lip piercing.

The Bring Me The Horizon T-shirt, ripped jeans and converse she wore seemed not to consign with the dress code here.

That and her dark brown skin dissimilar to the boy's pale complexion.

"I don't know what happened. Just talk to anyone who survived the crash, they'll tell you that the crash was sudden as well."

Castiel rattled off, blue eyes brightly hopeful.

"What's your name child? - Well Castiel, you're the only survivor that the girls found, everyone else was dead."

The brunette stated with a sympathetic face.

Castiel felt the numbness again as her head hung low and the blonde instructed the boy to undo her restraints.

He removed the gold lasso as well and rolled it up, reattaching it to the loop at the side of his toga.

"I'm Mary, this is Ellen and this is my daughter Deanelle. I know this must be a lot for you to process right now, so how about we all rest for tonight and discuss this in the morning ?"

Mary gave a sad face and looked to apparently her daughter.

Castiel was shocked no doubt but the closer she looked, the more she noted the feminine fingers and cheek bones.

"Show our guess to her room and make sure she is well taken care of,"

Mary instructed.

"Yes mother. Come with me,"

Deanelle stated and Castiel followed quietly through the wooden door out onto a walkway that looked on the island.

Castiel was in a trance, despite the darkness, there were many little lights that a lit the surroundings and all she could see were the possible paintings and drawings.

Deanelle was already halfway down the walkway and had to return slowly.

She came to stand beside her and when she spoke Castiel jumped.

"We can give you a tour of the island tomorrow but for now it would be wiser if you rested."

"Okay. Lead the way,"

She agreed and they tip toed through the dark corridor until Deanelle opened a door and invited her to step in.

"The room should be to your liking I would hope, if not, another can be organized tomorrow. Someone will come wake you in the morning to tend your necessities, if you need help, just ask for my mother or I. Good night."

"Goodnight..."

Castiel muttered to the closing door and tiredly dragged herself to the bed in the middle of the room.

She was too scared to sleep but her muscles had begun to ache.

However, as soon as her eyes fell shut, there was a knock and the door opened again.

"I was suppose to ask, would you like to take a bath before your sleep?"

Castiel sat up slowly and quietly shook his head, "No thank you but umm... Would it be possible to get a damp cloth, to you know,"

She gestured at her forehead.

"Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Within those silent moments, Castiel listened to the quiet animal sounds far in the forest and walked over to the large window at the back of the room.

She pressed her palm against it and drew on the fogged glass.

She wondered where her family was right now, if the flight had been reported missing as yet.

Deanelle had come back with a basin of water, a cloth and a threaded needle.

"Do you mind sitting?"

Castiel walked over and sat down at the edge of the bed.

Deanelle dipped the cloth into the basin in Castiel's hand and made quick work of cleaning away the blood at her forehead and then at her shoulder, causing her to flinch.

She curled Castiel's arm at an angle and grabbed the needle.

"This is probably going to hurt but given your lip jewellery, I think it wouldn't be a problem,"

Deanelle squeezed the torn flesh and started sewing it back together.


End file.
